


Creamer

by Lilviscious



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:24:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1423003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilviscious/pseuds/Lilviscious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I’m going to spoil you tonight, Jean," Marco promised his lover softly, voice a little bit breathless. It was Jean's birthday, afterall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creamer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Jean's birthday (April 7th). Special thanks to my very own Corporal for reminding me of this special day and for being my muse.

It was a calm night, and they were watching a movie with some popcorn and Jean's favourite flavoured beer, making out a little during the parts where dialogues were too boring to view. Jean had always been fond of Macro's kisses. His lips were soft and full, his tongue never hesitant but gentle nevertheless. Even now with Marco slowly crawling into his lap, hands kneading the muscles in his arms on their way to his neck, Marco's tongue danced with Jean's according to his pace and rhythm. A soft groan resounded from the man's throat when fingers brushed the short hairs at his nape. A pleasure-filled shiver ran down his spine and a heat grew in his belly, making his hips restless underneath Marco's. The passionate kiss ended when Marco dragged his wet lips across Jean's jaw, lavishing attention to his flustered face. "I'm going to spoil you tonight, Jean," Marco promised his lover softly, voice a little bit breathless.

Jean's lips morphed into a sluggish grin, head rolling to the side with the nudge of Marco's nose, the man's lips latching onto his pale skin and creating numerous deep red lovemarks. "Don't you always, babe?" he replied with a pleased sigh. His hand combed through his lover's dark hair, brushing the strands from his eyes when he lifted his face and kissed his lips once more. Marco's hands ran down his torso, but stopped momentarilly to locate his nipples and tease them with irregular tweaks and pinches. Jean grunted with every stimulans, jaw slack and tongue surrendering to his lover's demands.

He anticipated the roll of Marco's hips, but it never came. The man seperated their lips with a wet sound, followed by increasing the distance between their bodies. He sunk to his knees on the soft carpet in front of the couch and folded his arms over Jean's legs. With his chin resting atop them, he gazed up at his hot and bothered lover with a thoughtful look. Unlike Jean's red cheeks, Marco's were only slightly tinted as he smiled coyly. "I am going to make love to your ass with my tongue and then I will fuck you," Marco's light voice said almost tenderly, the grand contrast between the dirty talk and his tone causing Jean's loins to throb with primitive desire.

A hoarse laugh erupted from Jean's throat. His mouth was dry while he bit on the inside of his lower lip and tried to open his legs. Marco raised his weight and glanced down between his legs. "Better get on with it, before I explode just imagining it," he warned teasingly. His lover knew full well the effect dirty talk and such provocative attitude had on his libido. It rocketed sky high. And that was not all that soared upward. When Marco undid his zipper and dragged the material of his jeans and briefs down his pale thighs, his erection stood tall and proud whilst drooling. "Scoot a bit closer, lift your legs," Marco instructed, hands caressing Jean's trembling thighs. Jean aided him to completely remove his lower clothing and ran a hand underneath his shirt to rub his nipple. A hiss passed his lips slowly, the combination of his self-inflicted tweaking and Marco's teeth grazing his sack, causing his arousal to leak onto his stomach. "I love how messy you get when you're horny for me, Jean," Marco whispered, lapping slowly at the warm testicles below the man's erection.

"Don't stall, come on," Jean whined quietly. It was obvious he had little patience tonight. Fortunately his lover was kind at heart and wouldn't go back on his words. He would spoil Jean tonight, thoroughly, starting with the thing that embarrassed the man the most. Marco retreated his tongue, palming the underside of Jean's thighs and lifting them to consequently raise the man's rear. He saw that little pink hole, twitching eagerly and awaiting his tongue. Jean inhaled sharply at the feeling of something wet running up his cleave. He could barely see Marco's tongue and the saliva that was dripping from it. It threatened to run further down onto the couch, but his lover was quick to intercept it. His tongue was slick and hot against his skin, the subtle texture of his tastebuds dragging over his sensitive hole in torturously slow licks.

"Ooh _fuck_ , Marco.." Jean moaned, hand reaching back to clutch the soft material of the couch. His other resumed teasing his hard nipple, nail scratching at it the way he knew Marco's teeth would. He felt sweaty and dirty, and he loved it. He loved it and loved that Marco knew he loved it despite his continuous complaining about hygiene and ass-taste whenever his lover was done toying with his ass and came up for another makeout session. The taste of ass was something he would never get used to, but mixed with Marco's mouth it tasted like liquid sex.

By now his hole was slick with saliva and starting to ease up, inviting the tip of Marco's tongue inside. Marco took the opportunity pressing his face closer to his lover's genitals. His chin was covered with drool as he wiggled his tongue and pushed it in deeper. His eyes caught sight of the big dollup of precum threatening to drop from Jean's flushed arousal and moaned at the sight. He would love to tell Jean to look at the mess he was making, at the obvious evidence of his pleasure as he fucked his hole with his tongue, but to achieve the first he had to concentrate on the later. With practiced movements, he motioned his tongue in and out of his lover's tight body.

"Ngh!" Jean bit down on the fabric of his shirt to silence himself. Exposing his torso, Jean hoped to decrease the hot sensation taking control of his body, but to no avail. His nipple was red and aching when his hand slipped down to his belly button. The faint trail of dark hair that started there and lead to his pubes was sticky with his precum. The man whined, closing his eyes tightly when Marco's tongue plunged deeper inside of his yearning body. His toes curled, the muscles in his thighs twitching irregularly. When he opened his eyes once more, he trailed two fingers down his shaft, hips jerking at the added stimulation. His moan was muffled by his shirt, a dark stain growing where he couldn't refrain from drooling. His fingers slipped lower, the motion slick by his excitement as he rubbed his sack and eventually poked Marco's nose. The man didn't stop his ministrations until Jean forced two fingers between him and his ass, the digits seeking his hole. Marco pulled back to lick at the fingers before they disappeared where his tongue had been seconds prior. Jean keened, head lolling to the side.

Marco sat back on his knees, hands sweaty as they held Jean's legs apart and midair. His breathing was laboured while observing Jean's fingers fucking himself. "Don't make me remove those myself, Jean," Marco told him leaning down to flick his tongue at the man's stretched hole. Jean gasped, but didn't falter in his pace of fingering. "Pull them out or I won't fuck you later. And you know how long it has been since you've had my dick. Don't prolong it by being selfish," the man lectured with a strained voice that showed he was just as desperate to impale his lover with the raging hard on in his pants.

Eventually his lover listened. As much as he was stubborn, he was also madly in love with the freckled man who rimmed his ass with such vigor determination that it left him breathless. Slipping his fingers out slowly, Jean chewed on his shirt when Marco's lips closed around them. His tongue cleaned them, teased and tickled them. A smile appeared on his face while Jean panted harshly through his nose. "You're a good boy, Jean." Marco cooed at him nuzzingly his low hanging balls. His lover wiggled his hips seeking friction, but received none until he sat quietly.

"Hold your legs," Marco requested, wiping his palms on his pants after Jean complied. His own hands spread his lover's buttocks widely before he attacked the man's pucker, sucking and licking at it. His tongue prodded and fucked him at the precise rhythm he had left off. Unable to breath properly, Jean opened his mouth to inhale. Gravity pulled his shirt down his sweaty body while he arched his back off the couch. His breath hitched in a way that made his chest shake, his entire body following as he came undone on Marco's tongue. His semen stained his shirt and drizzled down his throbbing arousal by the time his tense muscles relaxed.

"Mah.. Marco.." Jean called out quietly, head falling back against the couch as did his body. He lowered his legs when he felt Marco pulling back, the man's mouth pressing kisses to his knee and thigh. His heart thundered against his chest, his torso sliding down the couch and his legs swinging up to lie down on his side. His eyes were dazed, half lidded as he gazed at his lover's gleeful smile. He snorted softly and beckoned Marco closer. The man leaned in and met Jean's tongue outside their mouth, twirling and prodding it as their mouths closed on each other. There it was, that distinctive flavour that would taste foul if not provided by Marco's skillful tongue. He drowned into the kiss, pulling his lover from the ground and onto his half nude body. Marco settled in between Jean's spread thighs, tilting his head left and right as if exploring Jean's mouth for the first time. His lover's tongue began to slow its movements, the kiss stopping once Jean sighed into Marco's mouth. 

Jean brushed his fingers through Marco's hair, rubbing his sensitive ears. He was rewarded with small moans of pleasure. "Are you drowsy?" he asked looking down at Jean's sleepy eyes. The man hummed in confirmation, but wrapped his arms around Marco's neck. Their noses touched lightly. The alcohol had settled in and so did the bliss of his orgasm. Jean had fallen asleep on him several times before so he knew what to expect. "You won't wake up on time tomorrow if I fuck you now," Marco whispered in prewarning. It wouldn't be the first time that Jean overestimated himself and missed arrangements while lying groggily in bed sleeping the day away. Now also, the man denied the fact. "I won't, I want you to fuck me, babe," Jean said with a sharp nip to Marco's bottom lip. The freckled man winced slightly, pulling his lip away. He dipped his head and kissed Jean's neck slowly. "Your mother's coming over tomorrow.." Marco tried to remind his lover who ran his hands down Marco's clothed back. They reached the waistband of his pants and slipped underneath the fabric. His hands were sweaty on his heatened skin, but it felt pleasant nonetheless. "We can do a quickie," Jean tried to compromise, pushing Marco's hips down onto his.

When his lover stayed quiet, Jean removed his hands and undid the zipper on his own accord. His pants and briefs rested under the swell of his ass. Marco was painfully hard and heavy in his hand. His hips jerked forward into the pleasuring hand as Jean began to stroke him leisurely. "Come on, I know you want to bury this cock deep inside me," he said with a tight squeeze. Marco groaned and nodded in defeat. "Fine, Jean, _fine_ ," he breathed out huskily, removing the hand and grasping Jean's hips. He inhaled deeply, observing the spent man beneath him in all his glory. Jean ran a hand through his ruffled hair and grinned up at him lazily. His shirt was a mess, his cock half-hard and still leaking. Marco gulped at the sight, having always been turned on by Jean's excessive juices. He remembered the first time he went down on him, nearly chocking on the ammount of semen that he released upon orgasming. He wouldn't easily forget how blissful and utterly embarrassed Jean had looked at the same time.

Marco steadied himself on his knees, aligning his cock with Jean's wet and stretched hole. This would be a quicky indeed. Marco felt he was about to explode by simply pressing the head of his dick inside. He snapped his hips forward, forcing his entry harder than expected, for Jean's eyes suddenly bulged and he gasped. "O-Oh!" he moaned at the intrusive sensation. His lover didn't waste another second, pistoning his hips like crazy. He panted and saw Jean's ears redden at the quelching sound caused by their fluids inside his body. Jean's hips ground against him, trying to keep up and failing miserably. It made him whine and moan and twist and turn while Marco pounded into him. "Shit-fuck- **ah**!" Jean groaned, his dick in his hand and fisting it. White sticky goo covered his fingers in seconds, Jean's sensitive body not prepared for Marco's well-aimed thrusts to his prostrate. He held his breath and squeezed his eyes shut. His second orgasm was smaller in size but left his body tight and tingling all over. Marco could feel how every muscle tensed and trembled, and smiled because it was all because of him.

"Jean.. Jeanjeanjeanjean.." he called longingly, burrying his face in the man's neck. Jean's laboured breath fell on his ear as he drove his raging shaft inside. He thought to hear his name in a quiet whisper on Jean's breath, couldn't be certain and decided he didn't care if he was illusioning it or not, because the muscles in his thighs and stomach contracted and his balls emptied themselves deep inside his twitching lover. Marco braced a hand on Jean's chest, head falling forward as he slowly regained his breath. Underneath him, Jean stretched his arms above his head, body tightening his hold on Marco's softening member. "J-Jean.." Marco whined, wanting to slap his lover silly for snickering at him after having given in to his wishes.

Their bodies separated, covered in sweat and come. Jean removed his shirt, lounging on the couch in his nudity until he realized he was leaking directly onto the furniture where his beloved mother had to sit for his birthday party tomorrow. He rolled off the couch, wincing at the stain he saw and the numb ache in his legs. Marco stood beside him, sizing the spot with a scornful look. "I hadn't thought of that," Jean said defensively when Marco glanced at him. "Obviously," his freckled lover retorted feeling he was not to blame for he had warned him beforehand, though had not foreseen this exactly either. "Think she won't notice?" Jean asked clenching his buttcheeks to keep from creating an even bigger mess elsewhere. "I mean, I can tell her we spilled some creamer while serving coffee." He waddled towards the bathroom with a lopsided grin on his face when Marco burst out in laughter.

"You are fantastic, Jean," Marco called after him, shaking his head. Jean closed the bathroom door with an embarrassed blush tinting his cheeks.  
"So are you," he murmured with a simle.


End file.
